The present invention relates to a device for controlling a car dome light by moving a flap that hides a mirror included in a sun visor.
Such mirrors, referred to as xe2x80x9cvanityxe2x80x9d mirrors, are known and are included in the face of a sun visor that faces towards the inside of a vehicle cabin when the sun visor is folded down. It is also known to illuminate the face of a person seeking to look in the mirror by means of electric light bulbs located around the mirror, and to switch the bulbs on by pivoting a protective flap that covers the mirror while it is not in use. The mirror must be xe2x80x9clit upxe2x80x9d only when it is in its in-use position, i.e. when the sun visor is in a substantially vertical position after pivoting down through an angle of about 90xc2x0 relative to the two fastenings from which it is suspended, and even then, only once the protective flap has been raised. However known devices are relatively complex and therefore expensive, and they require an electrical circuit to be present within the sun visor.
The invention provides a device for controlling lighting that is triggered by pivoting the protective flap on a courtesy mirror included in a sun visor suspended from two fastenings, respectively a central fastening and a side fastening, wherein a control rod is disposed between the central fastening and the control mechanism of the flap, said rod carrying a cam which causes two electrical conductors to be pressed one against the other, the cam being controlled by gearing driven by moving the protective flap.
The device for controlling a contactor situated in the central fastening for holding a sun visor includes a cam integrated with the shaft of the sun visor and controlled by opening the flap for covering the mirror. It is not the mirror itself which is illuminated, but moving the mirror flap causes a dome light to be switched on, thereby illuminating the person seeking to look in the mirror. It is necessary for the sun visor to be down and for the flap to be open simultaneously before the dome light is switched on to illuminate the person. The cam is integrated in the control rod and it is preferably situated at its end adjacent to the central plate in which the electrical connections are included.
When the sun visor is folded up, the protective flap bears against the roof, thereby folding it down onto the mirror and switching off the light by interrupting the electrical circuit.